


Heartbreak Wreckage

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Felicity overheard Oliver saying to Diggle that he is in love with her and she confronts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Wreckage

Felicity shook off her umbrella as she came down the stairs to the foundry and wasn’t surprised to hear the voices of Digg and Oliver but when she looked up she saw Roy standing at the bottom of the steps, just out of sight from the rest of the foundry.

She gave him a look when he saw her and immediately put a finger to his mouth and was about to ask him what was going on when she heard Oliver raise his voice, “Of course I’m still in love with her. That’s not going to change Digg, but it doesn’t mean I like seeing her with him.”

Her gaze swung over to Roy who looked both embarrassed and apologetic and she was so not here to be the victim.

Pissed and more than a little frustrated with Oliver “I Want You But I Can’t Have You” Queen, Felicity stomped in to the main part of the foundry where Digg was leaning against her desk, Oliver facing away from her in the middle of the room wearing his street clothes.

When they heard the sound of her heels on the cement they both looked up and over at her, immediately both Digg and Oliver looked guilty at being overheard.

“Digg, will you give me and Oliver a minute?” With a nod he pushed off the desk and walked towards the stairs, “And take Roy with you.”

As he passed by Digg gave Felicity a reassuring squeeze on her arm but she didn’t look away from Oliver who was shifting awkwardly on his feet in front of her.

“Felicity-“

“No,” she interrupted, her voice sharp. “You don’t get to talk this time. I told you, flat out, to stop dangling maybes in front of me and since then you’ve been doing nothing but.”

He opened his mouth to argue the point but when she put up a hand he pressed his lips together and nodded, silently telling her he would keep quiet.

“After Cooper, and then again with Carrie the Crazy Cupid,” she reminded him. “You keep talking about me, around me, but you haven’t once talked with me and until you do you have to stop.”

“Stop?”

“Stop acting like I broke your heart, when you’re the one who broke mine.”

Felicity crossed her arms in front of her, a defensive gesture she knew, but she couldn’t help herself. “You made your decision and despite the fact I think your reasons are crap, you made it. Don’t act like I had any say in this, like I agreed it was better for us to be apart.”

She stepped forward, anger emanating off her in waves and she saw Oliver’s eyes lock on to hers, and she tried block out the sadness and regret she read in them as easily as code on a computer. “Do you know what it’s like to have the love your life say they love you seconds after they say it will never happen?”

A humorless chuckle escaped her lips, “Of course not. Because you didn’t bother to ask me. But in case you’re curious, it feels like you’re being hollowed out with a dull knife, like you’re suffocating.”

Felicity pressed a hand to her heart, still too angry to cry, “It hurts, Oliver. Like nothing I’ve ever felt before. So stop. Stop saying you love me, stop talking about me like I can’t hear you. If you’re going to make me move on, you have to as well.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping from the weight of everything between them she told him she was taking the night off before turning to walk back towards the door.

“Felicity.”

She stopped and took a deep breath before turning around, “Oliver.”

He was a silent for a moment, “Love of your life?”

The side of her lips quirked up in a dull smile, “Hurts, doesn’t it?”


End file.
